Hidden Chapter
by Jill1
Summary: Goodbyes, separation, & various secret memories... Will a long distant relationship work for Oogami?
1. "Sayonara"

Sakura Taisen was created by Ohji Hiroi  
1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
  
notes: SPOILERS! these events take place at the end of Sakura Taisen 2, from Sakura's special ending to after the credits. though these scenes didn't happen for real, I wrote them around the actual scenes for them to occur. there is reference to Sakura's special ending from the first game, where she tried to run away to Sendai. 'One year of separation' - when Oogami was training with the Navy in South America (between St1 &St2) Significance of the 'city street lights'? Sakura comes from the country and she hadn't seen so many lights until she came to the city. In St1, she tells Oogami that 'someday she wishes she too would shine so brightly'. This fic would be for a Sakura&Oogami fan, if you like the other girls, this might not be for you. I don't often write these types. I prefer light and happy. Hope I didn't spoil too much. Enjoy.   
  
Gomen nasai = Please forgive me  
Sonna = no way  
Soshite = also  
Kanpai = cheers   
Ganbatte = Do your best  
Sayonara = Goodbye  
  
*******************************************  
  
Hidden Chapter   
"Sayonara"  
  
*******************************************  
Laughing in the sunshine, Oogami found that though the bicycle lesson didn't go as well as he had hoped, he and Sakura would have a good time regardless. And she looked awfully beautiful with that smile on her face; he wondered he could stay here forever and gaze at her, listen to her voice... just be near.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Oogami-san." Sakura said, calming down, "I suppose it's too dangerous for me to try a bicycle. Perhaps I should practice my balance first?"  
  
"Aa, that'll be a good idea. I'll help you with that too." He replied, picking a flower petal out of her hair. She caught his hand and held it to her face, a warm feeling seeping into his skin and surging up his arm... to his face, which turned bright red. "S-Sakura...kun..."  
  
"Oogami-san..." she uttered, turning red as well from her own actions, "I..."  
  
Oogami didn't let her finish, but pulled her into a hug. He couldn't bear the thought that she would confess her feelings, and again he wouldn't be able to answer. How he wanted to answer... but he just couldn't. 'Is it because my love isn't as strong... no, that can't be... I truly...' Not wanting to ruin the moment by his own shaky feelings, he just wanted to hold her tightly, listening to her heartbeat.  
  
* * *  
The next day, Oogami was called to Yoneda's office. Not knowing what was in store for him, he also ran into Sakura in the hall. She too had been called. The two of them laughed about it, thinking that he was going to tell them not to be so 'lovey-dovey' around the Teigeki. Something about romance and duty not mixing. But when they did go in for the meeting, it was an entirely different story. The smiles gone from their faces, Sakura and Oogami stumbled out into the hallway again.  
  
"S-Sonna..." Sakura uttered, clutching at her kimono, "Oogami-san... you're going to Paris...?"  
  
"No! I'm not!" Oogami blurted out, "I... I want to stay here... with you."  
  
Sakura forced a smile. "Of course you're going to Paris. This is a great opportunity for you. Even Shihainin said so."  
  
"Sakura-kun..." he uttered, looking at the strain in her face. He knew she was acting glad, but inside was miserable. It was only a matter of time before this act would end. It happened much sooner than he expected.  
  
"What am I saying!" Sakura cried, tears coming out of her sadden brown eyes, "Gomen nasai! I don't want you to go... Oogami-san, you mustn't go!"   
  
"Sakura-kun!" he gasped as she turned away and ran down the hall. He found his feet to be like stone and he dropped his outreached hand to his side. 'Sakura-kun doesn't want me to go... then I shouldn't... but...' Oogami clutched his head and sighed. 'What should I do...??'  
  
* * *   
A week passed. Already the night prior his departure, Oogami hadn't objected to anything, so it appeared he would be going. Everyone had been so good to him and threw him a party. Trying to seem cheerful, he sat at the table and took a glance at everyone's faces. 'Yoneda-shihainin... Kaede-san... Tsubaki-chan... Kasumi-san...Yuri-san...'  
  
His eyes moved to the Hanagumi. 'Maria... Kanna... Iris... Reni... Orihime-kun... Kohran... Sumire-kun... soshite...' He paused at Sakura, the smile fading from his face. 'Tomorrow I will be going. Everyone wants me to go... I should go. I should...'  
  
"Yaa, Oogami!! Have a drink!!" Yoneda chimed, pouring him a glass that overfilled and split over the table. The old guy was already soggy-drunk and could barely tell the difference between Oogami and Kaede. The overflowing drink was shoved in Kaede's face. "Naa, Oogami! KANPAI!!"  
  
"Shihainin!!" she exclaimed, pushing him away, "Get a hold of yourself!!"  
  
"Neee, Shou~i!" a drunk Sumire slurred, leaning her head on his shoulder, "When yoo get to PARI... get me shom why~nnn... eheheii hi... eeh....erp..."  
  
"Hey!" Kanna snapped, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her away, "Don't get your drool all over Taichou like that."  
  
"Na~ni?? Drool ka??"  
  
As those two argued, Orihime leaned across the table and pointed in Oogami's face. "Now, Chuu'isa~n, remember! Don't go flirting with those French girls, nee! We'll be wa~iting for you to come back and be our Taichou aga~in. That can't be if you get mixed up with someone and have to stay in France to take care of your family!"  
  
"Wait a minute, Orihime-kun!" he cried, waving his hands, "I-I'm not going to do anything like that!"  
  
"Nee, Oniichan," Iris said at his elbow, "Paris is the city of love! No doubt Oniichan will fall in love with someone! Ehihihi, Iris knows - l'amour is everywhere!"  
  
Reni crossed her arms and asked curiously, "Iris, won't you be upset if Taichou falls in love with someone else??"  
  
"Of course Iris will be mad! But love will happen on its own, regardless of what Iris wants. If Oniichan falls in love, then Oniichan will forget about Iris and everyone else... it's something that will happen eventually." she uttered, lowering her head.  
  
"Hora, Iris-han sounds like an adult there." Kohran noted, patting her on the shoulder, "Yaa, I agree Oogami-han won't be able to help himself once he gets to France."  
  
Yuri nodded. "After all, I hear the Paris Kagekidan are very lovely ladies. And we all know that Oogami-san has an eye for pretty ladies."  
  
Kaede sighed, "Just don't forget to remember your real duty and that's to protect the capital and the lives of the citizens." Oogami frantically nodded, worried that even Kaede would think he was some sort of player. He gazed across the table. Sakura had left without anyone noticing. Kaede sensed that he wanted to go after her and excused him. "Oogami-kun, ganbatte." she said softly as he rose. Slowly he nodded and then bolted out the door.   
  
* * *   
  
Oogami found her upstairs, standing by the terrace. Her hands resting on the glass, she concentrated on the street below. "Sakura-kun," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Let's go outside. I need to talk to you." She slowly nodded and followed him out on the balcony. The air felt warm and faded stars filled the night sky. Oogami leaned against the railing and closed his eyes. "I... I'm not going to go."  
  
"What?" Sakura gasped. Those words made her heart jump for joy, but at the same time ache. Despite her own feelings, she had to do what she believed was right. "Oogami-san, you must go. You must."  
  
He shook his head. "No! It's not fair to you. When you tried to leave two years ago, I wouldn't let you! Why then... why should I go?"  
  
"That time, I was running away from my duties... I was scared and didn't want to face everyone, because I... I was ashamed of my weakness." she said, taking hold of his hand, "But you... this is a great opportunity for you. Not only is it your duty, but you'll become a stronger and wiser person because of it. For me to prevent you from going would be a very selfish thing."  
  
"No!" he gasped, feeling her grip tighten, "It's not selfish! I don't want to be separated from you! One year was already too much... and this time, I don't know when the next time I'll see you again. Even though we have the kinematron, it's not the same. I want to be in the same room with you, be near you... feel you near like this."  
  
"Oogami-san, I understand... I wanted to stay with you as long as I could!" she cried as he pulled her into a hug, "But... but I can't... I can't hold onto you forever. Our time... is ending."  
  
"No, no it isn't...I...I... I love you, Sakura." he finally said.   
  
Looking down into her astonished face, he realized that this was the first time ever that he had said those words, despite the many times she had said her feelings. He then remembered the time he almost lost her; how frantic he became when he learned that she was running away. He hijacked Kohran's steam bike and chased down her train. He remembered their warm embrace, her tearful apology... and their first kiss.   
  
"Oogami-sa--"  
  
He had cut her off with a kiss. For them, time had stood still. The future and past were blurred and all he knew, all he cared about was right in front of him. Slowly, Sakura managed to lift a hand to his cheek, being able to pull herself away from his passionate release. She then turned towards his ear, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oogami-san, sayonara..."   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Oogami's eyes flickered open. He had fallen asleep, sitting up in his chair. Getting up, he walked over to his apartment window. He gazed out at the evening view of the Eiffel tower in distance. His sadden eyes focused on the beautiful city lights.   
  
'They say that Paris is the city of Love.   
Love is felt by all who enter its gates  
But for me, this isn't true   
I can't feel anything right now.   
Just an ache in my chest and a cold emptiness  
.............  
But someday spring will come again.   
And perhaps that warm feeling will still be there.   
I can only wait and hope  
Then see with my own eyes  
For now, I can lose myself   
In this garden of memories deeply engraved in my heart...   
Of a place where the Sakura that I love only blooms.'  
  
*************************************** 


	2. "Kioku"

Sakura Taisen was created by Ohji Hiroi  
1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com   
  
Note: I can't take it anymore!! I must write more! I hope you don't mind. For those who moved on from this fic and thought it ended, that's all right. For those still wanting more and can't wait for the next chapter of 'smite3' this is for you. "kioku" means "memory". sakura gave oogami a hand-knit muffler in sakura taisen 2. it can only be accessed if she is one of the four top girls and also you visit her room in chapter 5 & 6. she will ask you your favorite color (i said 'red') and that will be the color of the muffler she makes you. very cute pic of her giving you it in chapter 7.   
  
  
Hidden Chapter 2  
  
"Kioku"   
  
**********************  
  
Oogami knew he couldn't stay depressed like this forever. His team needed him and he had a duty to uphold. But sometimes he felt that his duty was just holding him back from what he truly wanted...  
  
'Maybe this is how it will be... I'll go city to city... fighting different enemies... seeing different women... maybe that's how I'll live for the rest of my life...' he thought as he walked down the sidewalk towards the bakery.   
  
The wind picked up a little as he quickened his stepped, the red muffler he wore becoming loose. All of a sudden it blew off his shoulders and carried on the wind. "S-Shimatta!!" he gasped, trying to catch it, but it slipped right through his fingertips. "Nooo!!" Chasing after the muffler, he ended up in the street; cars skidded to a halt before they could hit him.  
  
The red muffler drifted farther and farther away, until it had disappeared in the crowds. Oogami dropped his hands to his side, giving up the chase. Somehow, it seemed like the only thing he could do...  
  
* * *  
Taishou 14, Autumn in Ginza, Tokyo  
  
"Hmmm..." Sakura uttered, the two of them walking down the street on their way to the grocery store. "Then, it's a 5 pound bag of yams, a pack of bon-bons, some import black tea, and a case of ramune??"  
  
"Aa, I think that's right..." Oogami replied, scratching his head, "I knew we should've wrote this down... but all it is snacks. I wouldn't call this an official assignment."  
  
"Oogami-san, everyone has been working really hard for this upcoming play. I think it would nice to sit back and relax for a while." All of sudden, the wind picked up. "O-Oogami-san!" Sakura gasped as his muffler got unraveled and flew away in the wind. "I'll get it!!"  
  
He and Sakura chased down the muffler as it drifted down the street. They ended up a couple blocks away until they didn't see it anymore. "Aa... I can't believe it's gone..." Oogami sighed, as they caught their breath, "You gave that to me, Sakura-kun..."  
  
"Daijoubu... desu... I can always make you another one..." she replied, trying to stay cheerful, "Being able to make Oogami-san something... truly makes me happy!"  
  
"Sakura-kun..." he stammered, blushing a bit. He then caught sight of a child crying not too far. "Eto... what's the matter?" he asked, he and Sakura going to him.  
  
"I... I can't find Mama..." he whimpered, hugging his knees, "Mama where?"  
  
"Oogami-san, I think he's lost." Sakura uttered, going to kneel beside the kid, "Please stop crying. We'll help you find your Okaasan."  
  
"Honto desu ka??!" he exclaimed, hugging her, "Arigatou, Oneechan!!"  
  
Oogami and Sakura each took a hand and walked with the boy down the street, asking around at every shop and looking into each building and side street. Soon it was getting dark and cold.   
  
"Let's stop for something hot to drink." He suggested as the sun was lowering into the sea, "Aa, you must be hungry, Kid. Let's get something to eat as well."  
  
The three of them went to a street ramen stand. The boy had a soup while Oogami and Sakura shared a dish of sukiyaki. "Aa, you've got something there." Sakura giggled going to wipe Oogami's mouth with her napkin. He blushed as she went to do the same to the kid. "There you go!"  
  
The stand owner served their tea, but not without a sly remark or two. "Heh, what a happy family you are! But aren't you a bit too young to mothering this child, hmm Neechan??"  
  
"N-NANI!?" Sakura gasped, red in the face, "I-I'm not his mother!! I'm not even married! A-Atashi wa...!!"  
  
"Ehehehe, just joking, Neechan! Although, I'm sure you'll settle down someday hmm? Let's hope this chap would figure that out soon. Ahahahah!"  
  
"W-What's with this guy??!" Oogami stammered, as the owner just kept on laughing. "It's already dark and we still haven't found this kid's mother. What are we going to do Sakura-kun? We can't possibly take him with us to the theater."  
  
"Should we go to the police?" she uttered, but then shook her head, "Iyada! I wouldn't want to be sent to the police station if I was still little. I'm not going to give up until we find his Okaasan!"  
  
After finishing their meal and paying their bill, they took to the street again. This time, they retraced their steps back to the beginning where they first saw the kid. Tired from their search, they just stayed there for a couple minutes, gazing at the stars.  
  
"Kazumaa!!" called a voice. They turned to see his mother running towards them. She tearfully hugged her child. "Kazuma! Kazuma, I've been looking for you everwhere!!"  
  
"Kazuma..." Sakura repeated, she and Oogami gazing over that reunion. Slowly she smiled as Oogami put his hand on her shoulder. "Yokkata ne..."  
  
Oogami was about to reply when he saw something red flutter by. "Hah!?" He reached out his hand and caught the muffler, looking as surprised as Sakura. "It... it came back...!"  
  
"Sou ne!" Sakura chimed, "Tonight has been very eventful, nee Oogami-san!" Her eyes suddenly widened. "A-are?!? W-we forgot about minna-san's snacks...!!" She and Oogami both sighed, for they were going to be in trouble when they got back.  
  
* * *   
"Oogami-san," Sakura uttered, her face on the screen of his kinematron, "Why did you remember that all of a sudden??"  
  
"Aa... just... thinking... that's all." he replied, leaning back in his chair. Already it was evening and he was back in his apartment. Trying to retain his emotion to get a call from Sakura, he ended up going off on that memory for last half hour or so. "Gomen... if I bored you."  
  
"Iie, I'm not bored. It was a nice memory." she insisted, leaning in a little, her face concerned. "Demo... Is everything all right? You seem very distracted tonight."  
  
"Iya, nothing's wrong." he quickly blurted out.  
  
"Sou desu ka... I'm sure you have a lot of things to worry about as Taichou for a new troop. Have you made lots of friends?" she asked. Oogami shrugged a little. "Demo, you really should spend more time with them... I mean, if you're going to lead them into battle, you have to be a little more than their friend... right? The stronger the relationship..."  
  
Sakura's voice drifted off as her face turned a little sad. Oogami fell silent too. They both didn't know what to say.   
  
"Oogami-san..." she said in a little voice, "I-I better go now..."  
  
"Uhn... I-I'll talk to you another time..." he replied, lowering his eyes.  
  
"Take care." she uttered softly, "Talk to you another time, Oogami-san..." Without that her image flickered off the screen. Oogami slowly closed the kinematron, sighing and dropping his head.  
  
'Am I just kidding myself?  
Can this really work?  
I want to see Sakura  
I want to be with Sakura  
But you are so far away  
The dreams and memories we shared  
Are fading in my mind.   
The future of us together   
I can't even see it anymore...'  
  
************************************** 


End file.
